Ezekiel Sims (Earth-616)
| Alignment = Neutral | Relatives = Father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman | Education = College educated (MBA) | Origin = Gained powers via the mystical "Spider totem". | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Peru | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; John Romita, Jr. | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 #30 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man #508 | HistoryText = Ezekiel apparently underwent some form of ritual which earnt him the powers of the "Spider totem". Upon being granted these powers, similar to Spider-Man's powers, he set about amassing a fortune. He soon learnt that, being totemic in nature, he would be beset by those of orders higher up the totemic hierarchy. He paid for a room to be constructed which would block out anyone who could find those with ties to the totem-order, and hired several detectives to discover certain parts of Spider-Man's real identity. He then put those pieces together and went to speak with the wall-crawler. After they spoke a few times, Ezekiel tried to convince Peter Parker to hide in the specially constructed room, as Morlun was soon to arrive in New York, trying to find the one with the most powerful spider-totem powers. His pleas were in vain, as Parker decided to confront Morlun himself to prevent anyone from dying as a by-product of him not being eaten. After being severely beaten by Morlun, Spider-Man returned and begged use of the room, which Ezekiel revealed would be useless now Morlun had his scent. He apologized and cursed himself for having to leave the hero to his fate. The next morning, Spider-Man had been severely beaten once more, but was surprised to find Ezekiel save his life. In the fight that followed, Ezekiel fell into the water of the pier and didn't resurface. After defeating Morlun at a power-station, Spider-Man returned to Ezekiel's offices only to discover they were empty. After a little investigation, Spidey noticed footprints on the outside of the windows and a rubber spider - telling the hero that he was still alive. Later, Ezekiel convinced Peter Parker that he should accompany him to Peru. During a sacrificial ceremony, Ezekiel instead sacrificed himself to the Spider-God, as opposed to Parker, as he had done nothing but gain material wealth from his powers instead of the good that Parker himself had done. | Powers = Ezekiel possessed various superhuman attributes, almost all of them identical to those possessed by Spider-Man. Superhuman Strength: Ezekiel possessed superhuman strength that was just slightly inferior to that of Spider-Man. At his peak, he could lift about 9 tons. Superhuman Speed: Ezekiel could run and move at speeds beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ezekiel's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. In spite of his age, he could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Ezekiel's body was tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. For example, Ezekiel could withstand falls or leaps from heights of several stories without sustaining injury. He was also more resistant to great impact forces than a normal human. He could withstand impacts, such as being struck by a superhumanly strong person like Spider-Man, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. Superhuman Agility: Ezekiel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Ezekiel's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Wall-Crawling: Like Spider-Man, Ezekiel has the ability to stick to any surface and walk or crawl along them. He could will himself to cling much tighter than normal to surfaces to the point where it's extremely difficult, even for extremely powerful individuals, to pull him away. Spider-Sense: Just like Spider-Man, Ezekiel possessed an early warning system that bordered on precognition. It allowed him to detect danger or threats to him within his surrounding area. This, coupled with his reflexes and agility, enabled him to avoid most attacks even to the point of dodging bullets, provided he was far enough away. Spider-Sense Immunity: Because his powers are virtually identical to Spider-Man's, Ezekiel can't be detected by Spider-Man's spider-sense nor can Ezekiel's detect Spider-Man. | Abilities = Ezekiel was a skilled businessman, having amassed a great deal of wealth through leadership and initiative. He also had a good understanding of the various mystical rites and ceremonies relating to Kwaku Anansi, the founder of the Spider Clan. Although he had no formal training, Ezekiel was a formidable hand to hand combatant, using a freestyle fighting technique similar to that of Spider-Man that allowed him to make full use of his speed and agility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Because he aquired his powers through deceitful means, all of Ezekiel's superhuman powers are marginally inferior to those possessed by Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.spiderfan.org/characters/apps/ezekiel.html }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Copy Edit Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Suicide